


gamers and clumsy puppies

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, just some soft boys, like super light y'all, mentions of animal crossing hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: It wasn’t that Mingyu meant to be a walking safety hazard. He was just clumsy is all.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	gamers and clumsy puppies

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone~ I'm back with a short little oneshot, and my first minwon fic!! who would think that I'm writing for a pairing I used to hate lol the growth y'all I swear
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this, especially @_bloominsummer on twitter, thank you for prompting me this!! I hope it's not too terrible ;-;
> 
> enjoy~

_____________________________________

It wasn’t that Mingyu meant to be a walking safety hazard. He was just clumsy is all.

Mingyu has been in the living room, playing around on his phone, when his boyfriend had walked in, coming back from shopping with Seokmin. His face had lit up when he was Wonwoo, who seemed to be in a good mood as well. His slightly shorter boyfriend had bound over to him, smiling brightly and planted a kiss on the side of his head, making MIngyu very giddy. His giggles made Wonwoo smiled brighter, before greeting the boy properly, “Hey, Gyu. What were you doing?”

“Not much, just playing on my phone. What about you? How was your shopping trip with Seokmin?” Mingyu smiled at his boyfriend, scanning his outfit. Wonwoo was wearing a giant sweater and his wire-rimmed glasses, a personal favorite look of Mingyu’s. He loved when his boyfriend wore more soft-looks; he thought it went with his personality well.

“Ah!” Wonwoo said, clearly excited to show off what he got, “I got a few new shirts, but that’s not really that exciting. What I got that was really exciting was new controllers for my Switch! It’s the limited edition ones for Animal Crossing, since they released a new game the other day. They’re a really nice color, so I’m glad I was able to get it before it sold out.” Wonwoo pulled the controllers out of his bag, showing them to his lover. Mingyu took them gently, admiring their design and details. He had to admit, they were a pretty color and suited the game. Still, he thought Wonwoo’s enthusiasm about them was much much cuter. While he wasn’t too into games himself, he thought his boyfriend’s obsession was adorable. It always made Wonwoo’s face light up when he talked about his favorite game or when he got a new power up, so Mingyu dutifully listened when Wonwoo rambled on and on about them, staring dreamily at his face when he spoke.

Wonwoo started to walk away, calling over his shoulder, “I’m gonna take a quick shower and change, so hold onto those and we can play afterwards!” Mingyu just nodded his head, smiling as he watched his lover make his way to the bathroom. He decided that while the older showered, he might as well prepare dinner for them. Mingyu pondered what he should make as he checked their cabinets and fridge for ingredients, debating between kimchi stew and black bean noodles. While wandering around the kitchen, Mingyu had set the controllers down on the countertop, near the stove. Preoccupied, Mingyu began to cook their dinner, wizzing around the kitchen to try and finish cooking before Wonwoo came out from the shower.

That’s when it happened.

Mingyu had been moving a pot of boiling water, trying to be careful with it, when he accidentally knocked the controllers off their spot on the counter onto the floor. Startled by the noise of them hitting the floor, Mingyu jumped back, making the water int he pot slosh around and some of it spill onto the floor, directly on top of the new controllers. Mingyu cursed as some of the hot water landed on his foot as well, ignoring the pain to instead check the damage he had caused to his boyfriend’s new purchase. He bent over to pick up the controllers, which were now wet and, to Mingyu’s horror, slightly melted because of the boiling water. Panic began to set in Mingyu’s system as he tried to dab the water off the pastel controllers, wondering if it was possible to save them from the water damage. Before he could break out the rice bag though, he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and knew he was going to get caught. Taking a deep breathe, Mingyu turned around, hiding the ruined controllers behind his back and smiling shakily at his boyfriend, who walked in with damp hair and his favorite pajamas on (they had puppies all over them and Mingyu adored them).

Wonwoo, none the wiser, smiled at Mingyu as he commented, “Hm, it smells good in here Gyu, what did you make?” Normally, the praise would make Mingyu blush; however, in this situation, Mingyu knew that he was about to set off a bomb and was nervous to see his boyfriend’s reaction. He knew that his lover had really wanted these controllers and he had seen how excited he had been when he came home, and Mingyu felt terrible for ruining that so quickly. He sighed guiltily, before revealing the damaged controllers to his boyfriend, whose eyes widened at the sight of his new controllers already ruined.

“I- I’m sorry, hyung. I dropped them and then spilled water on them. They might still work though! We could try to put them in rice to draw out the water and stuff-“ Mingyu tried to lessen the blow, but Wonwoo wasn’t having any of that.

Wonwoo’s voice was cold as he spoke, “Are you serious? I gave these to you for less than an hour and you’ve already destroyed them! How can you seriously be so clumsy, Mingyu? And you didn’t just drop them, you spilled water on them and damaged them to the point where I wouldn’t even be able to get them fixed!” Mingyu shrunk into himself as Wonwoo continued to berate him, “The designs even a bit messed up, how did you even manage to do that?”

Mingyu’s voice was small as he spoke, “I- I accidentally spilled some boiling water on them…” He winced as he heard his boyfriend scoff, unbelieving that his boyfriend could do something that clumsy. Mingyu knew that his boyfriend was going to be mad, but he hadn’t expected this level of anger out of Wonwoo, who was usually calm and mild-tempered. It was rare for Wonwoo to yell at anyone, much less Mingyu. It made Mingyu’s heart hurt a bit that Wonwoo was genuinely angry at him and meant the harsh words he was throwing at the taller boy.

“Seriously, why can’t you be a bit more careful, Mingyu? I really wanted these and you knew that and yet, you didn’t treat them carefully. I don’t understand why you have to be like this all the time. I can’t even give you something to hold onto without you ruining it in some way or another,” Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his face harshly before tiredly saying, “I can’t deal with this right now, I’m gonna go lay down for a while.” And with that, the older boy went to his room, slamming the door on his way in.

Meanwhile, Mingyu stood in the kitchen, head down and eyes teary. He knew he had messed up, and that he should’ve been more careful, but he hadn’t expected Wonwoo to blow up on him to that extent. He let out a shaky sigh, surveying the kitchen and the dinner he had made for his boyfriend. He wondered if the elder would still eat it, even if he didn’t want to eat it with him. Mingyu decided to clean up the kitchen first, as a distraction from his hurt feelings. Afterwards, he contemplated whether he should knock on Wonwoo’s door and try to talk to him and apologize again. Despite wanting to go and talk to his lover, Mingyu felt a bit awkward to do so, especially considering how many hurtful words Wonwoo had said about him. He knew that he deserved some of it, as he was accident-prone and he knew that that could get annoying, but he had always thought that Wonwoo was kidding when he joked about it. Now, he was beginning to wonder if the elder was serious about all those comments he had made about Mingyu in the past.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Mingyu decided that even if Wonwoo didn’t want to eat with him, he should still eat dinner. Plating and wrapping the food, Mingyu decided to leave it outside Wonwoo’s door, before heading into the living room and surfing the internet to check if he could still buy the controllers for his boyfriend. Since it was his fault that they got damaged, he only thought it was fair if he bought a new pair for the gamer. In his daze of scrolling online, looking for listings, Mingyu didn’t hear his boyfriend’s room door open.

Wonwoo walked out, intending to go to the bathroom to dry his hair, when he noticed the bowl of noodles on the ground on a tray, wrapped tightly to keep it warm with a pair of chopsticks and pickled radish next to it. Sighing to himself, Wonwoo decided to look for his boyfriend instead, picking the bowl of food up and walking into the living room, where he noticed Mingyu and his sad expression. The younger boy was pouting as he looked through his phone, and his whole demeanor was a bit crestfallen. The sight made Wonwoo’s heart squeeze painfully, knowing that he had overreacted when Mingyu had told him he had broken his new controllers. He knew that it was only an accident and that Mingyu would never do something like that intentionally, which only made him feel worse about scolding the sensitive boy. Staring at him a bit, he noticed the slight red in Mingyu’s eyes, a dead giveaway that the boy had almost cried when Wonwoo had berated him, making him feel even guiltier. He always hated it when Mingyu cried; the boy was a giant puppy and always deserved to be smiling and wagging his imaginary tail. He them trailed down Mingyu’s body and noticed a red spot on the boy’s foot, puzzling Wonwoo for a minute. What had happened to his boyfriend’s foot?

Finally noticing another presence, Mingyu looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him intensely, which startled him. Before he could say anything, Wonwoo immediately jumped in, “I went out to go dry my hair when I saw this by my door,” he explained, gesturing to the bowl of noodles, “I didn’t even realize you were cooking dinner for me.” He made his way onto the couch, sitting down next to the curled up boy. He reached out, holding Mingyu’s free hand gently before continuing,

“I’m sorry for scolding you so much. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, it was just an accident. And yeah, while I’m upset about my controllers, it doesn’t give me the right to say such mean things to you. I’m sorry for saying such harsh things to you, I know you were just trying to take it because you made a mistake, but it know it hurt you deep down. It’s not your fault that you’re clumsy, it happens. I’m sorry for hurting your feelings and for making you feel like you couldn’t even eat dinner with me because I was so mad, Gyu.” Wonwoo squeezed his hand, using his free one to brush the taller boy’s bangs out of his face.

Mingyu leaned into his lover’s touch, comforted by it. He kept his eyes closed as he responded, “It’s okay. I know you were only frustrated. I know you didn’t mean it, but I couldn’t help but take it personally. I am really sorry about your controllers though. I’ll look for new ones and buy them for you. I know you really wanted them and they were limited edition, so I’ll try to be more careful next time with your things. Don’t wanna make you sad, hyung.” Mingyu mumbled out, leaning on Wonwoo’s shoulder and burying his face into his neck. Wonwoo just hummed, petting his lover’s hair to comfort him. He knew that Mingyu got really upset when he knows he upset someone else, and Wonwoo felt bad about making Mingyu worry so much about something so trivial.

“You don’t have to get me new controllers, baby. They’re really not that big of a deal. Plus, they might still work if we put them in rice like you said.” Wonwoo tried to joke.

“I already put them in rice, they’re sitting in the kitchen,” Mingyu said, making Wonwoo chuckle, “But don’t say that it’s not a big deal. It was, you were excited about them and I messed them up.” Mingyu pouted again, seemingly upset with himself again.

Wonwoo was having none of that, pulling Mingyu out of his hiding place against his neck, and looking into his eyes before saying, “Baby, the controllers are definitely not as important as your feelings and me hurting your feelings. Don’t ever think that anyone, including me, has the right to make you feel bad about yourself just because of an accident, okay?” The heartfelt sentiment made Mingyu tear up again, making Wonwoo pull him down for a hug. The taller boy just snuggled into his boyfriend’s hold, resting his head on Wonwoo’s broad chest. The older boy chuckled again, finding it endearing how someone as big and strong as Mingyu could make himself so tiny and could be so cuddly.

He cuddled his boyfriend for a bit longer before his stomach rumbled, right in Mingyu’s ear. Giggling, Mingyu wiggled off of the gamer, pulling him up and bringing their bowls of black bean noodles closer to them so they could eat together. The two sat side by side, talking and laughing as they ate. During one of Mingyu’s exaggerated stories, Wonwoo’s eye was caught by the red splotch on his boyfriend’s foot again, reminding him to ask about it.

“By the way, Gyu,” Wonwoo said, pointing at the redness on his boyfriend, “What happened over here?” He reached out, gently rubbing his thumb over the mark.

Mingyu hissed at the touch, making Wonwoo jerk his hand back as if he had been burned. Mingyu waved off his boyfriend’s concerned look, replying, “It’s nothing, I just got some of the boiling water onto my foot. Thankfully, I think it’s just a first-degree burn, so nothing to worry about.”

Wonwoo did not share the same sentiment, however, immediately rushing over to the bathroom to grab their first aid kit, before returning to his boyfriend and grabbing his foot and delicately tending to the wound while gently scolding, “What do you mean it’s not a big deal? You got hurt! You need to be more careful and take care of yourself, Gyu. I’ll worry if you get hurt like this.” He gently wrapped his boyfriend’s foot in bandages, trying not to touch the wound too harshly.

Mingyu just watched the older with a smile on his face, loving being doted on. He just cheekily replied, “Well, I like when you take care of me, so I don’t mind getting hurt.” The gamer looked up at him before scoffing, slapping Mingyu’s shoulder and smiling as he placed his foot back on the ground. Mingyu just whined playfully at his boyfriend, pouting a bit.

The shorter boy only rolled his eyes, mumbling out, “you’re such a big baby,” before planting a kiss onto Mingyu’s lips, making the younger boy giggle.

“Hmm, I’m okay with that as long as I’m your baby!” Mingyu said, giggling more when Wonwoo continued to pepper kisses onto his lover’s face, addicted to the sound of his laughter.

“You are, and you always will be.” Wonwoo said, pulling away from his boyfriend, who stared at Wonwoo for a second before breaking out into a breathtaking smile. The two went back to cuddling, cozying up on the couch.

Maybe being a klutz wasn’t such a bad thing after all, Mingyu thought briefly, as he had his boyfriend pressed to his side, lazily drawing patterns onto Mingyu’s thigh. If it got him extra cuddles, maybe Mingyu would go around breaking things more often.

Just kidding. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> minwon are so cute they make my heart melt ;-;  
> I used to hate the ship lmao but they really grew on me and I read a really good fic about them (it's called kalon pls read that masterpiece)  
> I actually don't know how I feel about this oneshot lol I asked for a prompt for minwon today and I tried my best rip  
> I feel like I'm just getting back into writing again after being away for so long (even though I didn't actually stop writing lol) so please bear with me as I try to get into the groove again ;-;  
> also, a joshua-centric fic is currently in the works, so if that's something you're interested in, be on the lookout for that!! hopefully I'll be releasing that soon if I can get my brain to work lmao  
> anyways, as always, please leave any comments/criticisms down below!! I love reading what y'all have to say ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


End file.
